1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to call service processing in a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a call service processing apparatus and method that can offer a follow-up action in advance during an ongoing call by analyzing the phone conversation in a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addition to voice call handling, an advanced mobile terminal may perform various functions including speech recognition and multimedia processing. The mobile terminal may employ various sensors to control different functions. A mobile terminal may be controlled by verbal commands input through speech recognition. To save battery power and prevent malfunction, a mobile terminal equipped with a touchscreen may be controlled on the basis of sensing signals collected by various sensors so as to disable display and touch input functions while the mobile terminal is brought close to the ear during a call.
In some cases, during an ongoing call, the user of a mobile terminal may have to perform another action according to phone conversation information. For example, during an ongoing call, the user may have to check schedules and/or messages or enter keys to initiate a specific function. Having to perform a different action during a call may trouble the user and disrupt the phone conversation. However, existing mobile terminals provide only a limited function to handle this problem.
Hence, a need exists for a system and method that proposes a user action in advance during an ongoing call on the basis of phone conversation information, counterpart information and/or the state of the mobile terminal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.